Shatterpoint
by AmaterasuBlazing
Summary: Oberon Clive, son of the number 3 pro hero, wielder of the quirk shatterdome, one of three only Above Omega level quirks, alongside One For All and All For One, enters UA in his path to become a hero, meeting Izuku, and many others along the way. How will he and Izuku fair against the threats they will face, and what will happen when his past comes back to hunt him.OC&Izuku centred


Shatterpoint

**Hi guys, Amaterasu_Blazing here! This is my first my hero academia story so please enjoy! So, normal disclaimer I own nothing but the powers I make and my own characters. Enjoy.**

Talking: "Hello."

Thinking: 'I wonder…'

Flashback: _"Hello"_

Techniques: **Texas Smash**

Voice distortion/: **"Hello."**

Multiple personality: _"Eliminate him."_

Point of view/ location switch: _**Izuku point of view**_

Reading: (All Might)

Narrator: **Hello**

Chapter 1: The UA entrance exams

**We know live in a world where the supernatural is considered the totally normal.**

**We once dreamed of men who could fly, or lift up trains with their bare hands, now that is our everyday reality.**

**And this brings me to my point, one of the greatest truths of mankind.**

**Not everyone is created equal.**

**Some People see the world as it is, unchanged despite their abilities.**

**Even more see their existence as a gift, a single life with an amazing ability to help them along the way. **

**Some see the world as a canvas or clay, something that could be changes or molded to their likings.**

**But some view the world differently, they see it like fragile glass, something to be handled gently for fear of breaking it.**

**I am one of these people…**

A bike sped across the busy roads of the Musutafu, weaving in and out between the cars that lined the traffic ridden roads. The bike itself was pristine white, with black lines outlining the parts of the machine. The rider was lain flat across its surface as they maneuvered the vehicle.

The rider themselves was dressed in a pure white set of riding leathers and a sleek white helmet with blank white reflective front. The helmet tilted upwards, shifting the riders gaze from the road to the sky. Catching a glance of a speck shooting past above, the rider sped up, racing through the streets.

Coming to crossroads the bike veered left, turning directly into the side of a large truck as it slowly drove past. The rider turned to the side, causing the bike to fall to the side, its momentum carrying it forward as the rider slid under the truck. Once through the rider placed his gloved palm on the ground.

Golden energy surrounded the rider's hand, spreading onto the road and air as small, jagged lines of energy, almost like fractures in a mirror. The energy burst outwards, forcing air downwards and causing fissures to appear in the tarmac as the bike was pushed back into the correct position, the rider placing his hand back onto the handle.

The bike came to a stop outside a large set of gates, parking their vehicle nearby the rider stood outside the gate, showing his height to be 6-foot-tall, as if waiting for someone as they removed their helmet, revealing their, or should I say his face.

The rider had pale Caucasian skin and a set of black eyes with golden pupils. His cheekbones were high and jaw narrow but hard, giving his face a noble, but strong look. His hair was crimson red and heavily spiked, with most of it pulled back into a small ponytail on the back of his head.

A second figure landed next to him a few seconds later, pouting at the crimson haired biker. "Oh, common Oberon, that's not fair! We said no powers!" Exclaimed the girl. The now named Oberon turned to the girl, a smirk on his face as he looked at his long-time friend.

The girl stood at five foot five, much shorter than the now named Oberon, and had long pale blue hair that reached her waist and Caucasian skin with grey eyes. She wore a simple set off black track suit pant and white shirt with slits in the back to allow her large white wings out. She also had a belt across her chest with large capsules of metal across its surface.

"Oh, don't you start complaining Arturia, we both know your wings count as a quirk!" Exclaimed Oberon, a small smile on his face as he walked into the gates, looking up at the large building before them. "So, this is it, huh? UA High School, the greatest school for heroics in all of Japan." Exclaimed the white clad boy, a nervous look on his face.

Arturia punched her companion in the arm, a smirk on her face as she did "Oh come on Fairy King! With your quirk there is literally no way you can fail! Hell, you're the one who asked to not be recommended by your dad since you 'Wanted to do this yourself'!" Exclaimed the winged girl, a smirk on her face as she spoke.

Oberon scowled at his companion, a dark looks on his face as he spoke. "I told you not to call me that! And I know, I'm just nervous, okay!" Growled the boy as he took a pair of sunglasses from a pocket and put them on, covering his eyes as he did. Arturia just smirked at him as they walked through the door, heading towards the exam hall for the written test.

Oberon noted the woman at the entrance, remembering her from a meeting the school had with his dad, and noting that she had a telepathy quirk. 'They obviously don't want anyone to cheat on the test.' Noted the crimson haired boy, taking his seat and glancing around the room, noting a few people.

A few rows in front of him was a boy with bright yellow hair with deep blue streaks in it in a heavily spiked fashion, his skin was heavily tanned as well. A dew seats to his right was a short girl with skin of a similar shade. Her hair was a deep green and hung all around her head, with curls at the ends with larger curls just at the front of her face. He also managed to see her eyes from here and they were also a deep, shining green.

Sighing he focused back in front of him as the papers were handed out, glancing at the paper and scribbling his name on the front. Glancing up he noticed the presiding teacher start the clock, causing a smirk to cross his face as he looked back at his paper. 'This will be fun!' thought the boy as he began to read through the first question.

_**Two and a half hours later**_

Oberon sat silently in the school's auditorium, waiting patiently for all the students to enter as he watched on. Seeing Present Mike take the stage, wondering how the high ranked pros' signature loud and boisterous personality would clash with the room's nervous atmosphere.

The boy wasn't disappointed the pro shouted out at the crowd of students as if talking to a live audience at a show recording. Watching on he noted the designs of the three robot types, thankfully noting that none of them were her designs. He was caught off guard by a student leaping to his feet and shouting out at Present Mike and then turning towards another of the students and began to reprimand him.

Oberon scowled, he never had liked people who pointed others, either to intentionally embarrass them or not didn't matter to him. He pointed his hand at the boy down below him, golden energy shooting off his hand and forming the fractures in the air.

_**Iidas' point of View**_

Iida was berating the short green haired boy that had been muttering to himself before he was sent back in to his seat by a concentrated blast of air. Glancing up he noticed a crimson haired boy dressed in white riding leathers scowling down at him, his sunglasses stopping Iida from seeing the colour of his eyes and exactly what he was looking at.

The boy spoke out, not raising his voice to shout but still managing to be heard by all of the people in the room. "Don't call him out, everyone in this room is nervous and we all deal with that in different ways, so it's unfair to pick on one person!" Growled the boy.

Cautiously nodding at the boys point he pondered his actions and barely resisted the need to smack himself in the face for his actions. 'Dammit, my actions were not befitting of a hero, I should have taken the situation into account!' thought the young hero hopeful, putting the thought to one side as he continued to listen to the pro hero presenting.

_**Training ground B**_

_**Oberons' point of View**_

Oberon sighed as he stood outside the large entrance of the testing ground, glancing at the other students around him, noting the blond and blue haired boy from the written exam and the green haired and the glasses wearing teens from the auditorium. 'The only problem will be the zero pointer, the rest… easy pickings.'

Oberon sighed as he stood prepared, waiting for the call. "And start! What? Did yo…" Oberon ignored the rest of Present Mikes' sentence as he blasted forward, racing through the streets, glancing for robots as he did, glancing down a side alley he saw a large group of robots.

The teen smirked, racing down the alley as he did, charging his hand with golden energy. "This will be easy!" Exclaimed the white clad boy, an insane grin on his face as he thrust his hand forward, causing the energy to blast outwards. Air ripped forward, impacting the first three of the large group of robots, heavily denting two and blasting the third, a one pointer, back into the group. 'This may take a while' thought the black eyed teen as he again charged his hands with energy, placing them on the ground and causing energy to race outwards, covering the street in a large amount of golden lines.

"**Terraformer: Serrated Arena"**

_**Fifteen minuites later**_

_**With the Teachers**_

Principal Nezu looked at the various screens displaying different combatants in different fields and constantly switching focus, showing scenes of a girl controlling a pair of black and white flaming eastern style dragons, a blond and blue haired boy standing over a molten pile of metal, an armoured and winged girl cutting through a robot with a sword that formed from her hand, a green haired girl flying across the city and a blond boy with a cowboys hat shooting at a group of robots, destroying each with a single shot.

Nezu spoke up as these scenes flashed across the screens, a jovial tone to his voice as he did. "It seems we have a good batch of hopefuls this year!" Exclaimed the mouse… bear… thing, that was the principal was UA.

A scene of Iida Tenya lashed across the screen as he raced forward, kicking a robot in the head and completely removing it from the rest of the automations body. "Speed!" Exclaimed the little animal.

A scene of Arturia Celest flashed onscreen, her body covered in a shining silver coat, the collar of which covered her entire neck and the helmet heavily slanted forward. Metal seemed to flow off the automations she hit and warp in her hands, adding metal and weight to the broadsword and hammer she wielded as she continued to swing, ripping through mechs and continuing the cycle. "Ingenuity" continued the principal.

A scene of Bakugo Katsuki came onscreen, his hands splayed outwards as an explosion ripped through the robot in front of him, causing it to fall over and join the field of metal carcasses splayed around him. "Strength" chirped the hybrid animal as the next screen came up.

The scene displayed showed Oberon standing tall, slowly walking away as he dropped an empty tube on the ground. The area around him was a massacre, the ground destroyed, dozens of tall, sharp rocks standing tall amongst the stone battlefield sunken a good five feet under the normal street level.

The buildings surrounding the battlefield had large cracks along their surfaces, windows smashed and glass littering the ground. The battlefield itself was populated with nothing but the parts of dozens of robots littering the ground. There was not a whole robot in sight, the largest piece being barely taller than Nezus' waist, painting an image of a junkyard.

"And pure power" Finished the animal before turning to another of the figures in the room, a smile on his face. "He's definitely a lot like you Gildarts!" Exclaimed the quirk wielding animal. The figure moved from the corner in which he stood, walking out of the shadows to reveal the number three pro hero.

Gildarts stood at an imposing 6 foot 5, his muscular body heavily tanned and mostly covered by the tattered cloak that made up part of his costume. The man had shoulder-length orange hair, slicked back to keep it out of his eyes and an unshaven chin, his pale blue eyes stairing proudly at his son.

"Of course, he is! He's my son after all!" Exclaimed the laid-back hero, a wide smile on his face. A large hand clapped the orange haired pro on the shoulder, barely causing the older Clive to barely flinch as All Might emerged from the shadows next to him.

"Your son is truly worthy of praise my friend! I'm sure he'll get in! I just hope that my successor does as well." Exclaimed the giant pro, his voice lowering to a whisper at the last part as he glanced at the screen displaying Izuku Midoriya as he ran through the streets. Gildarts followed the number one's line of sight, catching a glance at the screen.

Gildarts smirked at his long-time friend, muttering so that only he and the giant next to him could hear. "Don't worry Toshinori, he'll get in. You did after all!" Exclaimed the pro, joking slightly at the end to ease the tension. All Might smiled at his friend, the nervous edge never leaving his smile.

_**Oberon point of View**_

Oberon listened as Present Mike called out that time was running out. The Clive reached the main road before the ground began to shake, glass shattering as the giant zero pointer broke through the ground. People began to flock away from the giant automation, racing away from the giant machine in a totally unorganised mess.

Oberon prepared to join them before he caught a glimpse of a girl trapped beneath a piece of rubble as the greenet from the auditorium raced towards her. Oberon raced towards the two, quickly gaining on the boy as he did. The two reached the girl about the same time, coming to a complete stop.

Oberon grabbed the smaller teens shoulder, turning him to dace him as he spoke. "No time for introductions, can you deal with the gimmick?" Questioned the crimson haired teen. Seeing the teens stiff, if a little nervous, nod he continued. "Okay then, you deal with that and I'll free our friend."

The greenet nodded at the order, lightning crackling off his skin as he launched into the sky towards the zero pointer. Oberon turned to the rubble trapping the girl placing his palm on the obstructions. Golden energy rushing to his hand and spread across the surface of the concrete in a lattice of jagged lines. "**Shatter"**, commanded the teen as the energy was released, turning the rubble into smaller pieces.

Helping the girl to her feat as she shakily stood, her legs wobbling as she did. "Are you okay?" Questioned the white clad teen, a concerned look on his face. Before the girl could respond an explosion ripped through the air, causing the two to turn and see the greenet to destroy the head of the zero pointer with a punch, before he began to fall to the ground.

Oberon smiled seeing his partners success, before frowning seeing the damage done to his arm and legs, causing a slight wince in sympathy. Oberon prepared to save the boy before the girl next to him rushed forward, tapping a large piece of rubble and causing it to float, kneeling on it so as to remain steady.

Slapping the boy to seemingly activate her quirk he stopped moving, floating in mid-air. Oberon began to relax before he heard the groaning sound of something beginning to fall. Looking up, the black eyes teen saw the zero pointer begin to lean forward, toppling towards them.

Oberon rushed forward to stand in front of the other two examinees. Throwing his hand forward he pushed energy outwards, causing golden energy to cover his entire arm and lance forward, causing thousands upon thousands of golden lines to appear in the air, crisscrossing throughout the air and covering the entire body of the zero pointer.

Oberon sighed, muttering as he did, "I didn't want to use this, but I don't have a choice. This is going to hurt." Muttered the Clive as he releases his hold on the energy as he spoke **"Shatter: Oblivion"**

The energy blasted outwards, ripping the giant automation to shreds as the golden energy ripped, no, erased the matter and energy that made up huge parts of the zero pointer, reducing the once imposing machine to nothing more than hundreds of thousands of tiny scraps of machinery and armour plating.

Oberon grunted in pain, barely managed to lift his arm to his face. Nothing seemed to be wrong with his arm as the sleeve of his white jacket was completely intact. "At least this wasn't damaged." Muttered the boy as he sat down, breathing heavily as he did.

_**With the Teachers**_

Aizawa turned to Gildarts, a deadpan look on his face as he spoke. "He is definitely your son all right. He completely atomised most of the zero pointer, and if I'm not wrong the last person to do that was you, and him." Stated the perpetually tired man as he pointed at Gildarts and All Might in turn.

Gildarts waved his hand, a smile on his face as he spoke. "Yeah, I know! Amazing, right? But either way, I think its time to tally the scores and award rescue points, don't you?" Questioned the man as he turned to principal Nezu who nodded in agreement.

**And that is finished! Please message and review to help me improve this story! Goodbye guys!**


End file.
